To Be Renamed (Revenge of Maul?)
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Here's the story, reposted for your enjoyment! I've made some adjustments to the chapters, so please read on and leave a review. Enjoy the show!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the story, back up and ready for everyone to read and enjoy! But first, I just want to say that due to the many stories about Star Wars that I've written thus far, I've taken it upon myself to only republish about two or three stories at a time, so that you guys can reread them and leave new reviews on them. As you can see with this chapter, it's mostly the same, but I've made some… adjustments to better suit Maul's character for a little bit more of a relatable character. You know, so he's a bit more like he was in canon. For now, I just want to end by saying… May the 4th be with you! ...Hey, it was originally published on May 4th, so I wanted to keep that bit.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars! I also don't own Ranma ½!***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thoughts_

" **May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

" _ **May the Force be with you." = Talking through Holo Communicator.**_

* * *

 _ **Fall of Genma Saotome!**_

* * *

Over on the other side of the campfire, the former Darth known as Maul glared at the aged Jedi Master, Ben Kenobi. He bared his teeth as his warrior instincts began to show through, even in his old age. This is it… the moment he's been waiting for for so many years now…

The day he finally kills his sworn enemy, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ezra attempted to stand up so he could face Maul in Ben's stead, but the elderly Jedi merely placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. Ezra faced Ben and seemed confused.

"You must go now." Ben said to the young Padawan.

As Ben Kenobi got up from where he was sitting by the fire, Ezra stood and attempted to protest.

"I lead him to you. Let me make it right." Ezra said.

"That is not your responsibility. Let me mend this old wound." Obi-Wan replied.

Maul's glare seemed to intensify as he understood the meaning of Kenobi's words. He wanted to finish what they started so many years ago. Just the two of them. Jedi vs. Sith.

Obi-Wan had Ezra climb up on the back of a Dewback while Chopper used his center rocket to fly up as he followed suit.

"Ride north. That is your way out." Obi-Wan instructed.

Ezra took hold of the reins as Chopper landed on the saddle behind him. But before they rode off, Obi-Wan said one final thing.

"Your way home."

Ezra seemed to understand what he meant, for his eyes widened briefly. He snapped the reins on the Dewback and the creature grunted before it turned in the direction Ezra wanted it to go and began plodding off. As Obi-Wan watched the young Padawan go off on his own, a very unwelcome voice reminded him that he still has a 'guest'.

"See you soon, Apprentice." Maul called after Ezra.

The aged Zabrak sighed as he began to circle the campfire that Obi-Wan had been sitting by. His eyes never left the aged master as they both sized up their opponents.

"Look what has become of you. A rat in the desert." Maul taunted.

But Obi-Wan wasn't fazed by the taunt.

"Look what I have risen above." he taunted back.

"I have come to kill you, but perhaps it's worse you leave you here; festering in your squaller." Maul taunted further.

But like back when he was in his prime, Obi-Wan turned to his Jedi training to keep a clear and level head. He knew what to say to throw Maul off his game, and would gladly say so if it meant stopping this old Sith once and for all. And finally avenging his master, Qui-Gon Jinn's death.

"If you define yourself by your ability to take life, desire to dominate and possess, then you have nothing."

Maul narrowed his eyes further and gritted his teeth at those words. He removed the wood from the bottom of his Saber-Cane and ignited the crimson red blade at the bottom.

"And what do YOU have?!" growled Maul as he swung at the ground.

His swing sent some sand onto the fire, smothering and extinguishing the flames. Obi-Wan said nothing, although his eyes did narrow a bit more, as the only light source the two now had was from Maul's Lightsaber.

"Why have you come to this place?" Maul asked.

Once again, Obi-Wan didn't reply. But that didn't stop the aged Zabrak from pestering him further about what he was doing in the deserts of Tatooine.

"Not simply to hide. No, you have a purpose here. Perhaps you are… protecting something?" Maul guessed.

Obi-Wan remained silent, but the Force told Maul all he needed to know at that point.

"No. Protecting… SOMEONE…"

The only response he got out of the old Jedi Master was the man activating his own Lightsaber, its brilliant blue blade illuminating the space around him as it was activated for the first time in many years. Obi-Wan settled into the classic Form III stance that he has used many times in the distant Clone Wars as Maul ignited the other blade on his Lightsaber, revealing it to be a Saberstaff.

Maul twirled his Saberstaff as he too began to get ready to fight. He twirled his Saberstaff again as he assumed the very battle stance he used back when he fought Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon back on Naboo. But it seems as though Obi-Wan also felt a bit nostalgic as he switched from Form III to Form IV. The same stance and fighting style he used against Maul on that very day.

The Zabrak tightened his hold on his Saberstaff and shifted his feet a little so he could get a more solid grip on the sandy ground. The two elderly warriors continued to stare each other down, daring the other to make the first move. It felt like an eternity that they had their eyes locked on one another, until suddenly…

Maul struck!

 **"HU-RAUGH!"**

With a mighty war cry, Maul leapt at Obi-Wan, twirling his Saberstaff to add centrifugal force to his attack. The fight was rather quick as their blades clashed two times before Obi-Wan sent a downward slash at Maul.

At first, the two remained still. It seemed like nothing happened. But Maul's face morphed from one of rage to one of surprise and regret as he realized…

...Obi-Wan was once again victorious.

He lowered his arms to his sides, revealing that Obi-Wan had sliced his Saberstaff down the middle of the hilt, and the blades extinguished fell to his knees and almost fell to the ground as he released his now broken Saberstaff, but Obi-Wan caught him before he could hit the sand.

Obi-Wan looked at the dying Sith before him, not with accomplishment or pride… but with deep regret. Regret that he had to kill Maul and couldn't save him before it was too late. Maul gasped for breath as he felt the life draining from him like rivers of water flowing through a stream.

"T-Tell me… Is he the chosen one…?" Maul asked.

Obi-Wan knew who Maul was referring to and told the dying Zabrak the truth. This once proud warrior deserved that much.

"He is."

Maul wheezed as he felt the last of his strength leaving him. But he had no regrets. He lived a long life and accomplished some good before his death. That was victory enough for him.

"H-H-He will… avenge… us…" rasped Maul.

And with that, he stopped breathing altogether. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he felt the deep regret of what had happened. Using one of his hands, the aged Jedi closed the dead Sith's still open eyes. Upon this night, he understood one thing. Darth Maul is finally dead.

...Or IS he?

* * *

 _ ***In the Space Between Universes…***_

* * *

Maul woke up with a startled gasp as he saw that he was no longer on Tatooine, but he also was definitely not in any afterlife he's ever heard of. He was not in front of the beautiful gates of Heaven, nor was he in the burning pits of Hell. He didn't know where the heck he was. All he does know is that he can feel the Living Force all around him in this vast expanse of white.

Wherever he is… or whenever… it's not the afterlife. He does know from his studies of Sith Holocrons that some souls are so powerful that they can traverse through Space AND Time. He could be any place… any time…!

"What is this odd place that is so rich with the Living Force?" Maul asked himself.

"This is the Force itself." replied a voice that Maul didn't recognize.

He turned around and saw someone walking towards him. It was a man who looked to be no older than his early to mid twenties with wind blown brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He has a scar over his right eye, but he can still see out of it. He's well built and appears to have a prosthetic Droid arm replacement for his right arm, and is wearing an outfit reminiscent of the Dark Jedi. He even has a Lightsaber clipped to his belt.

Maul narrowed his eyes as he gazed upon this man. His appearance was clearly that of a Jedi, but his demeanor clearly stated otherwise. His energy readings in the Force… they feel perfectly balanced between Light and Dark. But how is this possible?

"Hello, Maul. It's good to see that you have arrived without any problems." the man greeted.

"How do you know my name?" growled Maul, ready to put up his defenses.

He reached for his Saberstaff, but found nothing. His shock wore off quickly as he remembered that it was destroyed in his final bout with Obi-Wan. The man put up a hand in surrender as he stepped closer.

"Calm down there, I mean you no harm. Quite the opposite, actually, as I'm here to help you." he said.

"You? Help me? Is that some kind of sick Jedi joke?" Maul asked before adding "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh right, I forgot. We never met in person. I'm Anakin Skywalker, the Avatar of the Force and a former Jedi Knight of the Republic."

Maul's eyes widened briefly. He knew of Anakin Skywalker due to hearing about him on the Holo News back when the Clone Wars were still taking place. The one who was chosen by the Force to return balance to the galaxy. Once Jedi, he was turned Sith by Maul's former master, becoming a cold hearted murderer and Lord of the Sith known as Darth Vader. But in his final battle, it seems he was turned back to the light. How this happened, Maul doesn't know.

Either way, the elderly Zabrak knew it was better to stay on Anakin's good side rather than risk being sent to the darkest pits of Hell for all the evil he's done in his life. So he dropped his guard and asked a simple question of the Jedi before him.

"What is it that you want with me, of all people?"

Anakin motioned towards a viewing portal that showed the life of someone that Maul didn't recognize. A young man, no older than sixteen at least, with black hair braided into a low pigtail and brown eyes wearing a red and black variation of a Chinese fighting uniform. But from this boy, Maul could sense incredible levels of Force sensitivity. Especially in the Dark Side.

Yet, despite this darkness, Maul could also sense that the lad has equal levels of light within him. He is neither Jedi, nor was he Sith. But he's not, technically, a Gray Jedi either. Maul honestly doesn't know what he is It just doesn't seem possible to him.

"Who is this boy? And how is he so strong in the Force with no prior training?"

"That young man, Maul, is called Ranma Saotome. He's the sole heir of the Saotome family in his neck of the galaxy, but he has several problems that were caused by his good for nothing father, Genma. One of his most tedious problems is that his father took him to an area of cursed hot springs which they both fell into. Genma fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda Bear, while Ranma himself fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. Their curses work this way; if they're splashed with cold water, they'll instantly transform into whatever drowned in the spring they fell in. In their case a Panda and a girl. But being splashed with hot water changes them back. It's a bit of a nuisance, really." Anakin explained.

He then went on to explain how Genma and his longtime friend, Soun Tendo, had set up an arrangement where Ranma would marry one of Soun's daughters and unite the two family dojos into one. But the boy's fiance, Akane Tendo, was less than thrilled about the idea, already hating Ranma because he's a boy that's cursed to change into a girl when splashed with cold water and labeling him as a pervert and gender changing freak.

"Well, I hardly see what that has to do with me." Maul commented. "And besides, why should I help a brat like him, who's only real life problems are a father who failed to raise him right and problems too much unwanted attention from the female species? That, and apparently, a curse that turns him into a woman when he's splashed with cold water, but at least it's reversible with hot water."

Maul then started pacing about as he began to go on a rant about how his life was so much worse than this boy's own.

"Has he ever had to sit in the fires of a furnace as he artificially crafted the crystals he would use to power his own Lightsaber? Has he ever been shocked into submission by Force Lightning so intense, he thought his heart would explode from the voltage? Has he EVER had to watch his own brother die right in front of him at the hands of his former master? I have endured hardships that would make a veteran soldier weep for their mother! Fought enemies that make his own look like kindergarten students by comparison! Fought Darth Sidious in a duel that should have ended my life, and yet I survived it all! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS TO THINK THAT HIS LIFE IS SO HORRIBLE?!"

Anakin just gestured for him to keep watching the viewing screen, knowing what was about to happen to the poor guy. Anakin understood that Maul has endured many hardships in his life, many of which were far greater than Ranma's own. Still, he knows about something that will happen in the Living Force if nothing is done, and it all connects to Ranma and the events about to take place here.

Still confused about all of this, and angry at the bad memories that were recently brought up, Maul looked back to the viewing screen and saw that it looked like Ranma was about to leave, if the pack slung over his back was anything to go by. And from the looks of things, the boy's father and Soun were less than happy about this.

 _"Where do you think you're going, boy?!" Genma demanded._

 _"What's it look like? I'm leaving this place forever!" Ranma snapped back._

 _"What?! NO! YOU MUST NOT LEAVE! WHAT ABOUT YOUR ENGAGEMENT TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Soun wailed like the wimpy man he is._

 _"Screw that engagement! She hates me anyway, so why should I keep being her punching bag just because you two want to merge the schools and live off of my own blood, sweat and tears?" Ranma snapped again._

 _Genma clenched his fists at Ranma's attitude. This was not good for him. He was slowly but surely losing his hold on the boy. And he didn't want that to happen, because if he suddenly realized his true potential, all of his plans would be ruined, and he's already got Nodoka hovering that meaningless Seppuku Pledge over his head._

 _Like he'd ever honor such a stupid agreement. He only agreed to it so he could advance his own plans for the boy._

 _"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FRIEND'S DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?! YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO AKANE BY MARRYING HER AND UNITING THE SCHOOLS RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Genma._

 _What he got in response was Ranma flipping him the bird and turning his back on the fat man._

 _"Go munch on bamboo, ya lazy black and white carpet!" Ranma quipped._

Upon hearing that quip, Maul had to stifle a chuckle. He found himself beginning to like this boy, and knew that despite his suffering being nothing in comparison to Maul's own, he'd make a truly worthy apprentice to any Sith Lord or Jedi. It's clear that this boy has more honor than any other man alive, and he's got the power to back up his attitude.

Anakin had a grin on his face, seeming to mirror Maul's thoughts. If he were still alive, he'd definitely take Ranma as a second Padawan if Ahsoka hadn't been framed and left the Jedi order all those years ago. That, or he'd recommend Ahsoka taking him as HER Padawan. It'd be interesting to see, at least.

But apparently, Genma wasn't quite done with Ranma yet.

 _ **"YOU BRAT!"** yelled Genma as he charged at Ranma._

 _Ranma was so focused on leaving the Tendo Dojo forever that he didn't even register the danger he was in until it was too late. Using the Saotome family sword, Genma stabbed Ranma in the chest, just BARELY missing his heart. Blood spurted forth from the wound as Ranma stood there wide eyed in shock._

 _Even Akane and her sisters were left in shock by what just happened. They knew Ranma didn't want the engagement to go through anymore, but they didn't expect him to get struck down by his own father._

 _His mother, Nodoka, screamed as she witnessed her husband attempting to kill his own son just because he didn't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage. In Nodoka's opinion, that was by far the manliest and most honorable thing Ranma could have done. He already knows and has accepted that Akane doesn't like him that way and probably never will, so he's terminating the marriage himself to ensure she doesn't end up in a marriage she wants no part of._

 _And yet, Genma stabbed him for it. She shook her head and ran towards her son just in time to catch him before he fell to the ground. She removed the sword from his chest and immediately started to sew the wound shut and stop the bleeding. When she was done, despite the hasty stitching, she turned to glare up at her husband - no - to glare up at Genma with all the hate she could muster._

 _"Genma, how could you do such a thing?! Trying to kill your own son when he has finally become a man among men?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO DISGRACEFUL?!" she demanded._

 _Genma simply waved her off and pulled out a hidden knife from his sleeve. Courtesy of having Mousse teach him the Hidden Weapons Style in exchange for some more close combat training and instruction._

 _"I will not have my plans be stopped just because this boy refuses to honor our family by upholding the engagement! If he won't marry Akane willingly, then he will die!" Genma declared._

 _Now, Nodoka is known for being a very kind and patient woman. It's one of the reasons people often wonder how a woman as wonderful as she is chose to get saddled up with a con-artist like Genma Saotome. And now, even HER patience has reached its breaking point. Her love for this man has shattered… And she's now out for his blood._

 _" **HITEN-MITSURUGI STYLE! BATTOJUTSU: DORYU-SEN!"** Nodoka intoned as she drew her sword._

 _As she drew the blade from its sheath, she struck it against the ground and sent several sharp rocks and boulders at Genma. But the man was quicker than he let on and easily dodged the attack. But he wasn't prepared for Nodoka to unleash one of her stronger moves on him._

 _" **HITEN-MITSURUGI STYLE: KUZU RYU-SEN!"**_

 _Like blaster bolts being fired, nine beams of pure battle Ki shot towards Genma with the intent to completely murderize the fat panda of a man._

Back in the realm of the Force, Maul was shocked and appalled by what was going on. How could the boy's father have tried to kill him all because of a stupid marriage? It just seemed stupid, a waste of talent, and downright evil. Not exactly up to Sith standards, I mean, killing your own master and family is par for the course when you're among the Sith.

But still, at least when he was a child, Maul's family never tried to outright kill him for stupid reasons such as refusal to satisfy their greed. This man, Genma, merely wanted to mooch off of Ranma's achievements in life. To live off of the boy's blood, sweat and tears while he just lounges around doing absolutely nothing with his life. The Force has told Maul about Genma's ways. The fat pig of a Panda preaches about upholding the family honor, but he hasn't even a shred of it left to his name!

And he should know. Maul is a warrior by nature, so he knows all about honor. Be it honor on the battlefield towards a fellow warrior, or within one's own family. You could say that, among Sith, he is the samurai of the group.

"As you can see, Maul, Ranma's sector of the Galaxy needs both the Jedi and the Sith to keep the balance, and the Force has told me that Ranma will be the one to bring about this new age of Jedi and Sith. But to do this, he needs guidance and training. That is where you will come in, Maul. As a Darth, you were one of the most feared Sith Assassins in the galaxy, and I know that if you were to pass that legacy onto Ranma, the name of Darth Maul would be feared once again. But he would also bring forth great respect for the name and help you atone for your past deeds." Anakin explained further.

He turned around to face Maul, a deep frown on his face as he listened to the warnings within the Force.

"If his life is extinguished now, the Force will forever remain unbalanced and in a constant state of chaos! This will cause not only the end of the Jedi and Sith, but it will mean the destruction of the whole universe!" he exclaimed. "I have a plan to prevent that from happening, but I need your help to make sure it succeeds. Please! Put aside your pride and self entitlement as a Sith long enough to help keep the balance of the Force and keep the universe from perishing because of one man's greed!"

Maul didn't even need time to think. He immediately looked from the viewing screen to Anakin and asked one simple question.

"What is the plan?"

* * *

 _ ***In A Different Part Of The Galaxy…***_

* * *

Before Nodoka could pounce on Genma and possibly kill the greedy, gluttonous, slothful, dishonorable fool of a man, she froze up at the feeling of a killing intent she hasn't felt since she was a child. A killing intent that made her eyes turn to the door as a Katana blade slashed right through the thin wood like a sheet of rice paper.

The Saotome matriarch paled considerably as she recognized the blade and who it belonged to.

"He's here…!" she gasped.

 **"NO! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!"** screamed a panicking Genma.

"What are you guys talking about? Who's here?" asked Nabiki, one of the clueless Tendo sisters.

As the door fell to the ground and a small dust cloud rose up, it obscured the intruder from view, leaving only their silhouette visible. But Nodoka knew exactly who it was without question.

"Himura…!"

The smoke cleared and in walked a man who looked to still be in his late mid teens to mid twenties, but was actually much older than he appeared. He has dark red hair done in a low ponytail at the base of his skull, tan skin, lavender eyes, a X-shaped scar on his left cheek, and he appears to be a little on the short side for a man. He's dressed in red and white traditional samurai attire, and has a Katana in his hand that was strapped to his hip.

Coming in behind him is a woman with bluish-black hair, porcelain skin and blue eyes. She's wearing a pink kimono with a purple hibiscus flower pattern on it, and she too has a sword strapped to her hip. And like the man, she too looked younger than she should be. The only way to tell that she's older than she looks are a few more prominent gray hairs and deeper wrinkles on the outer edges of her eyes and on her fingers. Other than that, she could very well pass off as being between the ages of twenty two and twenty eight.

Aside from the blades and their surprisingly youthful appearances, the two of them also seemed to be downright pissed off.

"You bet he is! Kenshin Himura, the head of the Himura clan and grandfather of one Ranma Saotome." the red haired man said.

He looked to his Nodoka and gave her a small glare, which caused her to shrink in on herself. If there's one thing that scared her more than anything in the mortal world, it's a glare from this man. Her father.

"You've used the stronger moves of the Hiten-Mitsurugi Style so many times, I could sense your Battle Ki half a continent away. Those nonstop attacks of yours are going to cause irreversible damage to your body if you're not careful." Kenshin lightly scolded.

And he should know. Due to his own excessive use of Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu back in his youth, it damaged his body so much that he couldn't perform the Hiten-Mitsurugi Style for many years after Nodoka and her brother, Kenji, were born. Thankfully, once fully healed, he was able to perform the art once again and teach it to his children. But he remains wary of how often he fights because of it, and doesn't use the techniques of the style too often in a fight, unlike how he used to back in the day.

"Father, please understand. I was trying to…" Nodoka tried to speak, but her father cut her off.

"Save it. We know. Genma, one of Kaoru's FORMER students, attempted to have our grandchild killed because he refused to honor a marriage contract that was doomed to fail from the start. Not to mention how he utterly destroyed Ranma, emotionally and psychologically, because of that training trip." Kenshin said, leveling Genma with a far harsher glare than the one he gave his daughter.

He stepped towards the fat fool and in an instant had the tip of his sword at the beady-eyed man's throat.

"I told you that Ranma was not suited to learn the Anything Goes Martial Arts style; that he would be trained by This One's friend, Sanosuke Sagara, in the ways of his own Martial Arts style. You ignored me and forced the training on Ranma anyway."

"Feh! Sagara's blasted style was a bastardized version of the true art! Nothing more than simple street brawling that even a drunken fool could do with no effort! Honor demanded that…"

Before Ganma could finish his rant, he was screaming in pain as Kaoru rocketed forward and grabbed his arm before snapping the bones within it in two. And it wasn't a clean break either.

"Don't you DARE talk to us about honor, you gluttonous wretch! You know NOTHING of the concept!" she growled. "You speak of honor when you've not a shred of it in your whole damn body! Despite her own mistakes in the matter of raising Ranma, my daughter still has more honor in one finger than you've ever had in your whole life!"

She stepped forward and punched Genma in the face with a right hook so strong, it nearly broke his jaw. However, it did knock out a few of his molars from the force of the impact. The Tendo's were so shocked by what was going on that none of them could move. Even though Soun desperately wanted to rush to the defense of his friend. However, a single glare from Kaoru was more than enough to stop the human waterfall in his tracks.

She turned her glare back at Genma and stalked closer towards the pathetic excuse for a man. Like the coward he was, he tried to run, but found himself unable to as he was surrounded by the three members of the Himura family.

"I never did like you. I always knew you were nothing more than an honorless coward who would try to weasel his way out of anything if it meant satisfying your own greed and gluttony. When my daughter, Nodoka, chose to marry you, I didn't approve of it. I knew that she could do better than you. But despite how you were, and my own disapproval at your marriage, I didn't disown her. I had hoped, PRAYED even, that her influence might have been enough to get you to change your ways and turn you into an honest, hard working man. But I see that I was wrong. You're WEAK! You're PATHETIC!" Kenshin explained.

"You not only had my daughter agree to let you take Ranma on a training trip that he was in no way going to prosper in, but you forced my daughter to have you both swear a blood oath on a Seppuku Pact just to try and keep you in line! RANMA WAS ONLY A YEAR OLD AT THE TIME, FOR KAMI'S SAKE! And the forbidden Neko-Ken training… **YOU THREW HIM INTO A PIT FULL OF STARVING CATS AND CAUSED HIM TO BECOME DEATHLY AFRAID OF THEM, YOU HONORLESS BASTARD OF A FATHER! WHILE HE WAS A CHILD!"** Kaoru added, roaring at him in the end.

Genma was about to retort, but Nodoka grabbed him in an arm burn by his good arm and began to practically pull the appendage out of its socket. Her face was like that of a demon about to destroy everyone in her path. And I have no doubts that she can do so as well.

 **"AND YOU KNOW THE WORST PART? NOT ONLY HAVE YOU HAD HIM ENGAGED TO MULTIPLE GIRLS MANY TIMES OVER, BUT WHEN YOU FIRST TOOK RANMA FOR HIS 'TRAINING TRIP', YOU SOLD HIM TO SOME RANDOM STRANGER FOR A BOWL OF RICE AND TWO MEASLY FISH!"** Nodoka roared.

"PLUS PICKLES! PLUS PICKLES!" Genma shouted out of pain.

Bad choice of words on his part, because he was now on the receiving end of three angry members of the Himura Clan, each one attempting to end Genma's life. And watching from the sidelines, Soun was crying waterfalls of tears as his friend was being so 'wrongfully beaten by his ungrateful wife and in-laws'.

But his three daughters had other thoughts on the matter. They were all shocked by what they'd just learned about Ranma, straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

' _Poor Ranma-Kun…'_ thought a near crying Kasumi.

' _Saotome really had to go through all of that? And I just used his curse as a means of racking in the dough… Oh, Kami-Sama above, what kind of monster am I?!'_ Nabiki thought as she began to cry out of shame and self loathing.

But Akane was the most shocked out of the three of them. She couldn't believe all that Ranma, the boy whom she seemed to hate with a passion, had to suffer through for his life. Sure, her dad became drawn in on himself when her mother died, but at least he never tried to sell her or her sisters just to put food on the table!

But Genma… that fat, lazy Panda-Man just used Ranma as a scapegoat and a means to fill his fat belly! She slowly sank to her knees as the reality of all she's done to Ranma during their engagement finally revealed itself to her. Somehow, she was seeing every event as it happened through his own eyes. Every insult, every beating, every time he was smashed by her mallet…

It sickened her!

' _Ranma…'_

Akane's hands flew to her mouth as her dinner started coming back up. She couldn't stop herself from puking all over the floor as the guilt seemed to tear right through her heart and mind.

She felt a hand rubbing circles in her back to try and ease the queasiness she was feeling and looked up to see her equally distressed sister, Nabiki, trying to help her. She offered a small, grateful smile, even if she was still coughing from her little puking fit earlier. One thing is certain, she and her sisters know now what they must do if they want to help Ranma.

With the now beaten and bloodied Genma kneeling on the ground, Kenshin too out the mystical artifact known as the Sword of Sealing Curse, and got ready to strike Genma with it.

"Genma Saotome, for your arrogant acts of greed, you have proven yourself a lesser human."

He raised the sword up high and slashed at Genma as the sword enveloped him in a dark aura. Once it died down, Panda-Genma was kneeling in place of human Genma. He looked shocked and worried about what just happened.

"The sword has locked you in your cursed form for all eternity. Not even the Amazons and their famous Phoenix Pill can turn you back now. You have dishonored my family, and so to redeem that honor, you shall remain as you are. In a prison of your own making." Kenshin declared.

 _{No…! You can't!}_ signed Panda-Genma.

"I have." Kenshin calmly replied.

It was all too much for the man-turned-Panda, and he fainted on the spot. Both from shock and from his own injuries. With Genma dealt with, the Himura family sheathed their swords and rushed to Ranma. Being careful of his stitches, Kenshin picked up his grandson and made his way towards the door.

"Quickly, we must get him medical attention!" he exclaimed.

Not needing to be told twice, everyone but Soun ran after the Himura Clan Patriarch towards the Nerima Ward hospital. Ranma's life comes before anything else right now.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **So, like I said, the story is back. And it's still as long as it was when I first posted it. So, since I'm not quite sure who I want Ranma to succeed here, the story has yet to be renamed. I'm now stuck between sticking with Darth Maul and having Ranma succeed the ancient Sith Lord known as Tulak Hord. Please let me know whether you want me to have him succeed Maul or Tulak Hord, and don't forget to cast your votes on the poll. There's still time for you to vote on the girl Ranma will get together with in this story. Thank you all, and remember…**_

 _ **MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU! (XD LOLZ!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Like I said, guys, this story isn't a pity fic for the Ranma ½ genre. I thought things out before I started writing and I hope that you guys like it. I've added some new stuff to the chapter, so I hope that you guys are prepared to leave reviews for this chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars Rebels or Ranma ½!***_

* * *

 _ **Thoughts of Company - A New Threat Lurks on the Horizon!**_

* * *

"This poor guy. I can't believe the hidden damage that was dealt to him." said a doctor.

In the Emergency Room, several doctors were busy as can be as they operated on Ranma and attempted to bring him back around. However, they've encountered a problem in the process of healing him.

It turns out that the sword Genma used to stab Ranma wasn't an ordinary blade. It secretes a special nerve toxin that is meant to slowly eat away at the victim's nervous system. So when Genma stabbed the boy near his heart, he was hoping the toxin would take him out soon after, if he didn't bleed out first. However, it caused something else to happen.

While the wound itself was easy to sew back up and the doctors managed to purge his body of the poison, the damage had already been done.

The nerves in Ranma's legs had been so badly damaged, he's lost the use of them. Even if he survives this encounter, there should be no way that he'll ever walk or perform martial arts again. And he hasn't completely stabilized since the incident, so the doctors are working tirelessly to keep him from dying due to this ordeal.

"Yeah, it's a crying shame what happened to him. He seemed strong, and probably would have been one of the strongest hand to hand fighters when he became a master. And thanks to that Saotome guy's greed and lust for power, such a bright young lad's future has been cruelly ripped away from him." said another doctor.

One of the nurses quickly used a sponge to wipe the sweat from one of the doctor's brows and went to get another I.V. Bag for Ranma so they could at least provide his body with enough blood and nutrients to make it through the surgery.

"He'll be lucky enough to keep on doing martial arts, let alone walk after this. We may have no choice but to cut off his legs at this rate." grumbled the head surgeon.

"Come on, guys! Now's not the time to be thinking about the 'what-ifs'! We need to focus on the here and now if we want to save this kid's life!" exclaimed a rookie surgeon.

One who was looking quite pale at the sight of so much blood all in one place. Clearly, this is this guy's first time helping in a major operation and he's clearly inexperienced. We'll call him Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-Kun is right, everyone! We mustn't lose hope now!" added a rather attractive nurse with brown hair and blue eyes, a rare combination.

Her name is Yolie, and she's determined to keep this particular patient alive. Even if she has to step up to the plate and continue with the operation herself! And apparently, these two's words had the desired effect as everyone began to work twice as hard and twice as fast while being just as careful and just as efficient.

One way or another, Ranma is going to survive this!

"Yamamoto, hand me those pliers and get me another bag of O-Positive*!" the head surgeon ordered.

* * *

 _ ***Outside the ICU…***_

* * *

Waiting outside of the ICU was Ranma's family. Or, what remained of it, at least. After Genma was turned permanently into a panda and just about divorced by Nodoka, he doesn't really count much as Ranma's family. Let's not forget the fact that he tried to have the boy killed due to Ranma refusing to follow Genma's own agenda. After that performance, he DEFINITELY doesn't count as family to the young man anymore.

Nodoka continued to stare at the door to the operating room with this worried, yet empty look in her eyes. She's been like this for hours now, and it was beginning to worry her parents. Kaoru sat down next to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nodoka…" she mumbled.

"My fault…! This is all my fault!" Nodoka finally said.

"What are you talking about, Little One?" Kenshin asked, using his old nickname for his daughter.

Nodoka looked at her parents with a combination of regret and anger. Anger at herself for being unable to help her son, and regret for being a part of the reason he's in that operating room in the first place.

"It's my fault that my son is in that room in the first place! If I hadn't let Genma take him on that training trip… If I hadn't been so obsessed with my Ranma becoming a man among men… IF I HADN'T HELD THAT SEPPUKU PLEDGE OVER HIS HEAD, THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND RANMA WOULD BE HERE WITH US INSTEAD OF ON AN OPERATING TABLE!" Nodoka practically screamed.

All of the pent up stress and anger at the situation and herself became too much for Nodoka, and she collapsed into her mother's arms, proceeding to cry into the older woman's shoulder. For the first time in many years, Nodoka Saotome - no - Nodoka Himura felt the full weight of her actions in regards to Ranma's pain and suffering. Especially having had him sign a Seppuku Pledge when he was but a year old and didn't even know what it was he was signing. She began to feel like she had no right to call herself his mother.

Kaoru's eyes widened a little bit. Sure, her daughter has gotten angry about a lot of things during her childhood and most of her young adulthood, but never like this. This was a pure, primal fury towards herself and her actions in regards to Ranma and his upbringing. Honestly, she doesn't blame Nodoka for feeling this way. If it were her or her brother that this happened to, and she had ANY form of involvement in it, she'd probably feel the same way.

But that doesn't mean that she should be tearing herself apart like this. It's not what Ranma would want her to do. She knows from what she's heard from many people in the Nerima Ward that he can be incredibly forgiving towards his friends. And he's not known to hold a grudge. Not unless someone has done something to earn that grudge. Such as that cursed boy with a worse sense of direction than Sano known as Ryoga.

Speaking of whom, where is the Pig-Changing Lost Boy?

* * *

 _ ***Somewhere in South America…***_

* * *

Ryoga was running for his life from the native wildlife of South America as he had somehow, once again, got lost trying to get to the Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes. His goal was to kill Ranma so that Akane wouldn't marry him and he could have her to himself.

Delusional much?

" **CURSE YOU, RANMA! CURSE YOOOOUUUU!"** screamed Ryoga.

* * *

 _ ***Back In Nerima…***_

* * *

Kaoru said nothing as she just embraced her daughter and tried to help her calm down enough that she would listen to reason. It won't be easy, what with how distraught she is, but she knows that Nodoka will calm down sooner or later. Although, at this rate, she might just as easily cry herself to sleep. As for Kenshin, he narrowed his eyes as he remembered all of the crap his grandson had to endure growing up under Fat Panda's tutelage. It sickened him greatly.

The redhead told his wife that he was going to step out and get some air before walking out of the hospital. But he didn't go very far as he noticed a very familiar presence near the door of the hospital.

"How long have you been working here, Wolf of Mibu?" Kenshin asked.

"Long enough, Battousai. Long enough." replied a man's voice.

Stepping out of the shadows was none other than Saito Hajime, or Fujita Goro, as he prefers to go by these days. Like Kenshin and Kaoru, he too has changed very little over the years. The only thing about him that has changed at all, appearance wise, is the single scar over his now cloudy right eye.

Held within his left hand is his trusty katana, while in his right hand is a rather large file that had the words 'For Himura's Eyes Only' written on it. But why is a Wolf of Mibu, and one who so avidly despises Kenshin, helping him?

"This one understands that you have information for him, Saito-San?" Kenshin asked.

"It seems as though your intuition hasn't dulled over the years, Battousai. That's good. And how many times must I say that I go by 'Fujita' now?" Saito replied.

He handed the file to Kenshin, a rather grim look leaking into his usually stoic expression.

"You were right. It seems as though there was more to Genma's methods than simply stealing from others and leaving your grandson to pick up the tab." he reported.

Kenshin opened the file and began to read over the information within. So far, he wasn't all that impressed.

Thievery, not honoring his deals, breaking and entering… All of these just further emphasized his cowardly methods in trying to make Ranma strong in the Anything Goes martial arts style. That is, until Kenshin's eyes began to go over some very damning pieces of information within this file of his.

' _Wait a tick. What is this…'_

Kenshin's eyes continued to scan over the evidence within the file, and this new information he was reading was very disturbing, to say the least. His eyes widened more and more as he continued to read off the words on each piece of paper. The visual evidence just made it even more appalling to the redhead samurai.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at Saito over the file.

"Is this all legit…?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Every word of it. And every picture. We quintuple checked the evidence for authenticity before I brought it to you." Saito replied.

Angry at this information, Kenshin slammed the folder shut, actually startling Saito by what he had just witnessed. There were very few times where the old member of the Shinsengumi saw Kenshin get enraged by anything. But when he did, may the Kami have mercy on your soul, because Kenshin sure as Hell won't!

"Thank you for assisting This One's family, Saito-San. With this evidence, Nodoka can claim full custody of Ranma as well as fully dissolve the Seppuku Pledge. We can also name him the full heir to the Himura family and teach him all we know of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu." Kenshin said.

"Indeed. But that still leaves us with that ridiculous curse of his. It cannot be broken by simply splashing him with water from the Cursed Hot Spring of Drowned Boy, as the curses mix with each other. Our best option would be to mix the waters of the Spring of Drowned Boy with one of the other spring's water. This way, at least, his cursed form would be male." Saito added.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I must return to my wife and child. They, along with Ranma, need me to be there for them now more than ever."

With that, the two parted ways as Kenshin walked back into the hospital while Saito began his walk to the Police Station. He still has more work to do, and he knows he needs to get it done early so he can get back home on time. His wife, Tokio, would be eagerly awaiting his return.

* * *

 _ ***With Akane…***_

* * *

Akane had her hands in her pockets as she walked the streets of Nerima. She was reflecting upon her life choices in regards to Ranma. True, she doesn't want to marry him just to unite the schools like their fathers… or, should she say her father and Ranma's FORMER father, wanted them to.

No, Akane Tendo is a woman of standards. While it may be true that she doesn't really care much for the men of Nerima, due to their blatant acts of pervertedness, she does want to find that special someone who she can spend the rest of her days with. And she knows that that person isn't Ranma… Or, at least she USED to think that.

After the startling revelations that occurred earlier today, she began to question her relationship with the gender changing boy. She knows that it's not his fault that he's cursed to turn into a girl whenever he's splashed with cold water, and she can't really call him a perverted hentai when he's never once tried anything perverted with ANY woman. Not even those who actively threw themselves at him.

At the Cat Cafe, a certain blue-haired Amazon girl sneezed as she was getting ready to go on a delivery.

Akane was so caught up in her thoughts, she seemed to not realize that she was being stalked by the bunch of persistent perverts known as the Hentai Horde. One by one, they tried to sneak up on her and grab her inappropriately, but each time they tried, Akane would instinctively dodge and make them grab something that hurt them in some way.

One hugged a thorny cactus, another grabbed a married Policewoman who proceeded to arrest him on grounds of sexual harassment, another grabbed a cow's backside and got kicked in the nuts for his troubles, another fell face first onto a lit barbeque grill, and other sorts of horrible things happening to them. Including the most perverted members of this group…

" **RRAAAWWWRRR!"**

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

...Falling into the Tiger pit at the local zoo.

But what Akane didn't know was that, while she believed these to be the results of sheer luck, a greater power was actually guiding her and making it easier for her to dodge such attacks. Even after the shakespearean wannabe samurai, Kuno, attempted to sweep her off her feet. The end result was the guy running into a hidden gay bar and walking out looking like he's seen the end of humanity.

However, despite these lucky dodges, she's still reflecting on how she's been to Ranma since he got to Nerima.

' _Ranma is stronger than me at the art, I admit that now. And why wouldn't he be? While he's been traveling the world for almost his whole life, learning all he could and training even more than that, all I've done is jog and break bricks. Dad hasn't given me a lesson since mom died ten years ago, so what have I really accomplished, besides boosting my own ego?'_ Akane thought to herself.

She wasn't going to deny it anymore. Ranma is in fact the stronger of the two of them, and it showed with how many crazy yahoos he's had to fight. Especially all those times when she's gotten herself kidnapped. She hated feeling weak like this, and she wanted to do something about it!

' _If only I were stronger…! Just wait Ranma! I'll find a way to get stronger, and prove to you that I'm not just some mallet swinging girl who only lives to try and kill you! I'll prove to you that I can change who I am for the better! I'll show you… that I AM your friend…'_

As Akane thought that, she didn't realize that her eyes were beginning to change until they were a sulfuric yellow color as opposed to their natural color.

* * *

 _ ***With Nabiki…***_

* * *

"Okay, Nabiki, that's the last of the pictures. They're all here, just like you asked." said one of Nabiki's friends and henchwomen, Kimiko.

Stacked up in a secret warehouse belonging to Nabiki and her little 'Yakuza' group were boxes upon boxes of photos. All of them were of Ranma in his cursed form, which Nabiki had been using as blackmail to get money out of the only child of Nodoka and Genma Saotome. It had worked like a charm for this long, but after learning the truth about Ranma's history and how Genma made his life miserable, along with her own part in it, she had her henchmen and women gather up all of the photos and bring them here.

After taking a moment to check and make sure everything was accounted for, Nabiki nodded and began to move towards the boxes. She still has one more mission before she can go to bed tonight with a semi-clear conscience.

"Good. Now, all we have to do is put them all in the bonfire… and burn them!" Nabiki instructed.

She and Kimiko picked up six boxes each and began to bring them outside to where she and her inner circle were having a bonfire to celebrate the coming of the new year, and the middle Tendo child knew that it was a perfect way to finally end this whole charade with Ranma and his female form.

"If you don't mind my asking, boss, but why are we burning these photos anyway? I thought Ranma was supposed to be our cash cow." Kimiko asked.

"It's true, we've all made quite a bit of spending money off of Saotome's secret, but I've been doing a little bit of soul searching as of late." Nabiki said. "And what I've discovered so far has been less than inspiring. Throughout my years in High School, I've been doing this whole racketeering ring to try and make sure the loan sharks didn't take my family's home, no thanks to dad not teaching any more students since mom died. But even then, I kept doing this because it gave me power and control over others. I became obsessed with that power."

As she and her workers continued to bring out the boxes of photos, Nabiki sighed as she felt this strange feeling of light pulsating inside her. Healing her soul and making her strong. Thus granting her more of the strength needed for the biggest thing she was going to do.

"I don't want to be consumed by my own greed like I've been allowing myself to be. Therefore, by the time this is over, my racketeering ring will be disbanded. My gambling rings and information brokerings will be over, and we all will go back to living normal everyday lives." Nabiki declared.

Her friends and coworkers were shocked to hear this coming from the Ice Queen of Nerima. Nabiki was usually so cold and willing to use any means to get what she wanted, and almost always succeeded. Anyone who wouldn't comply, she made their lives Hell on Earth. But to hear that she's disbanding that power base that she's worked so hard to build…

It just seemed so strange to all of them. But it wasn't an unwelcome change.

With the Japanese Government having created and started enforcing new racketeering laws, this was probably for the best. If it means they won't get arrested due to illegal activity, then none of them are complaining. The fact that they don't have to worry about turning over money to Nabiki, 'lest she blackmail them, was a big plus in their books.

After pouring lighter fluid all over the wood and photos, Nabiki lit a few matches and threw them into the fire pit.

"Here's to new beginnings and new hopes." Nabiki said as she watched the photos go up in flames.

* * *

 _ ***With Panda-Genma…***_

* * *

' _ **Damn that boy! This is all HIS fault!'**_ Panda-Genma mentally raged.

After waking up from being permanently sealed in his cursed form, the Pandafied sperm donor of Ranma that is Genma Saotome fled from the Tendo household for fear of being skinned alive should the Himura family return to finish the job. Not even his tricks of acting cute in his Panda form would be enough to save him, as he's already incurred their wrath to the point where they won't care if they're harming a member of an endangered species.

He was currently wandering through the bamboo forests outside of Nerima as he tried to figure out a way to find Ranma and finish what he started. He doubted Happosai would be willing to help him, as the old letch has grown fond of Ranma in a grandfatherly manner.

As he continued to wander about, walking around on all fours, Genma mentally raged about how Ranma, supposedly, ruined his life.

' _I spent fifteen years training that boy from the ground up and THIS is how I'm rewarded?! That boy should have just listened to me and married Akane so the schools would be joined! Not only would it grant me and Soun with great wealth and notoriety, but it was also my ticket to a free home and meals! I'd never have to work again! But now, thanks to HIS actions, not only has Nodoka turned against me, but now I'M STUCK AS A PANDA FOREVER!'_

Panda-Genma roared in absolute fury as he used a paw to strike down several bamboo trees. In his anger, he also failed to realize a very dark and evil power was beginning to grant him greater strength and further blackening his already tainted soul.

The Panda-Man continued to roar with rage as he swiped at tree after tree, doing more and more damage as his little temper tantrum went on. And if one were to look at his beady eyes… you'd see that they are turning a very pale yellow color.

Things appear to be changing at a rapid pace, readers. And not all of it is for the better.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***I chose this blood type because I have no idea what Ranma's actual blood type is.***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter, because I work hard on all my stories to try and make them great. Now, I've been thinking of changing the name of this story to something along the lines of Second Coming of Tulak Hord and having Ranma be the successor of Tulak Hord himself, but I'd like to hear your honest opinions about this. Should I keep the name and theme as Revenge of Maul, or should I change it to Second Coming of Tulak Hord? Also, here are the current results of the poll on my other profile, SaurusRock625.**_

 _ **Remember, this poll is to determine who I pair with Ranma in this story. She will be the one to primarily teach the Light Side of the Force until this new order is fully established.**_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results…**_

 _ **Ahsoka Tano: 14 votes**_

 _ **Nabiki Tendo: 7 votes**_

 _ **Aayla Secura: 6 votes**_

 _ **The Seventh Sister (Whom I firmly believe is Barriss turned to the Dark Side): 5 votes**_

 _ **Shampoo (ShanPu): 2 votes**_

 _ **Kodachi Kuno: 2 votes**_

 _ **Akane Tendo: 2 votes**_

 _ **Ukyo Kuonji: 1 vote**_

 _ **Barriss Offee (Before Dark Side Corruption): 1 vote**_

 _ **Shaak Ti: 1 vote**_

 _ **Riyo Chuchi: 1 vote**_

 _ **Albino Twi'Lek (My Newest OC): 1 vote**_

 _ **Kasumi Tendo: 0 votes**_

 _ **Luminara Unduli: 0 votes**_

 _ **Aayla Secura: 0 votes**_


End file.
